The Colours Of Magic
by Flamegirl217
Summary: Millicent Magic's whole life has been a lie, a trick Pitch Black has told her so she believes that the Guardians are the evil ones and all children are doomed unless they are frightened. Pitch plans to use Millicent's power to help seek his revenge, but sometimes, soldiers disobey orders. (Sorry, bad summary, I promise story is better!)
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I remember is lots of lights. Blinking orbs and snaking lines of colour. Some of them soft, some were so bright I almost had to close my eyes. And then I saw...him. He promised to help me, to show me why I was here and what I had to do. He said that the people in this world were cruel, and that fear was the only way to save the people from themselves. And he said that I had the power to help save these people. MY name is Millicent Magic, and I belong to Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched the globe full of blinking lights, staring at it with anger and hatred. He had been so close, but then those wretched Guardians had to get in the way, and now everything was ruined. Still, you couldn't change the past. Now all he could do was look toward the future. And look forward to it. He smirked to himself before turning and striding away, looking around.

"Where's Millicent?" He asked one of his Nightmares with a hint of impatience, and the Nightmare whinnied before trotting up a staircase towards another room.

~O~

"Okay, how about this..."

She raised her wand and the tip glowed as she ran it down the Nightmare's muzzle, creating a silver line in the black sand. The Nightmare gave a snort and her expression scrunched up in concentration before she raised her wand again and ran it down the Nightmare's leg, this time creating a twisting red line.

~O~

"Millie..." He said as he climbed up the staircase, keeping his tone as nice as possible, "Millicent..." He came to the top of the staircase and saw her playing with one of his Nightmares again, and his jaw clenched.

"Millicent!" He barked, and she jumped before spinning around.

"Pitch! I thought you were watching the globe." Millicent said, trying to hide the Nightmare behind her back. Pitch gave an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and Millicent reached behind her and tapped the Nightmare with her wand, removing its colour.

"How many times do I have to tell you..." Pitch said, walking towards her, "The Nightmares are _not_ for you to play around with!" Millicent looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." She apologized, and Pitch shook his head before turning back to the staircase.

"That's what you said last time." He replied before gesturing for her to follow him. Millicent quickly joined him, walking by his side down the stairs.

"I have an important job for you Millie." Pitch explained, looking at her, "Tomorrow I want you to 'visit' the nearby children."

"Children?" Millicent questioned, "But I thought..."

"Adults are only the first step." Pitch interrupted, coming to the globe, "If we save the children, they'll be saved before they can even become adults." Millicent frowned before nodding, glancing at the little lights on the globe that showed a doomed child that would be tortured by this cruel world.

"Yes, sir." Millicent said, and Pitch smirked again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why does Pitch have to send me out at night?_ Millicent thought anxiously, coming out of the entrance of Pitch's home. She raised her wand and held it up in front of her, the tip glowing brightly like a flashlight.

 _Pitch would probably think that it's ironic that he's all about darkness and shadows when I'm terrified of-_ Millicent thought before she heard a noise and whipped around. Seeing nothing but an owl on a tree branch, Millicent took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Keep it together Millicent." She told herself. She raised her wand and the glow faded from bright white to soft purple before purple stepping-stone-like discs of light appeared in the air. Millicent stepped onto the first disc and continued on, high over the trees, each disc fading as she passed it. As Millicent hurried towards the city, she glanced up at the dark clouds covering the sky like a blanket, hiding the moon.

 _I don't think Pitch has ever let me outside when the moon's out._ Millicent realised. She reached the edge of the city and dropped onto the roof of a building, wand once again serving as a flashlight. Millicent could hear voices and lowered herself down to the window to see inside.

"Goodnight Lisa." A woman said as she kissed a little girl on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy." The girl replied, tucked into bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin. The smile on the little girl's face filled Millicent with sadness, and she frowned at the woman as she left the room and closed the door behind her. That little girl had no idea of what was going to happen to her, how she was going to be poisoned by the evil in this world. The woman was already poisoned, but Millicent could still help the little girl. Millicent opened the window wide, climbing through into the room before raising her wand. She tapped her head with the wand and morphed into a large spider, the wand becoming a tiny star shaped pendant around the spider's neck. The spider scuttled across the bedroom floor, up the bed post and onto the blankets. The little girl stirred before opening her eyes and she screamed when she saw the spider near her face before jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

The spider looked at the door before crawling off the bed onto the floor. The star pendant around the spider's neck glowed before the spider turned back into Millicent.

"You're welcome." Millicent whispered before climbing back out the window. She raised her wand and the discs appeared again, allowing Millicent to step away from the window ledge. Something gold caught Millicent's eye and she turned her head to the gold sandy substance floating through the air like a ribbon.

 _This looks like what the Nightmares are made of._ Millicent thought, sticking her hand through the golden sand. Millicent jumped back as the sand turned into dolphins that swam around her happily, and Millicent looked at the dolphins before her eyes went to her wand. A small smile spread across Millicent's face as she raised her wand and ran the glowing tip down one of the dolphins, creating a pink line down its spine. She made a pastel green spiral on the forehead of another dolphin and made the underbelly of the third dolphin blue. The more Millicent coloured, the wider her smile grew until the dolphins suddenly swam away, leaving Millicent by herself. Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, Millicent headed for another house, glancing over her shoulder at the dolphins. Just as Millicent was about to open another window, the dark around her started to brighten and she looked up to see the clouds starting to part. Just as she was about to catch a glimpse of the moon, Nightmares came out of nowhere, whinnying and neighing as they swept Millicent up. Millicent gave a cry of surprise as she was taken away from the city and back down the hole leading to Pitch's home. The Nightmares dropped Millicent and she caught a look of relief cross Pitch's face before the expression quickly disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Millicent asked, brushing leftover black sand off of her.

"How many houses did you visit Millie?" Pitch asked with suspicion, and Millicent didn't reply. Pitch waited with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"One, sir." Millicent mumbled, and she caught the look of relief on Pitch's face again as he glanced up at the hole leading out.

"At least you made it back." Pitch remarked and Millicent brightened.

 _It's alright, I didn't do anything wrong._ She thought happily.

~O~

One house was better than none. That was what was going through Pitch's mind as he left his home. But one measly house was not going to strengthen his Nightmares. Pitch looked up at the sky and sneered at the brightly shining full moon.

"You just couldn't stay hidden, could you?" Pitch snapped, "Oh no, the great Man In The Moon just _had_ to have a look at little Millicent Magic!" Pitch took a deep breath, trying to calm down so Millie wouldn't hear him yelling.

"Millicent is _mine_." Pitch hissed, "She'll spell the end of your precious Guardians, and them maybe we'll _both_ finally be believed in!" Pitch gave one last glare before going back inside.


End file.
